Fire in the Garden
by PoorLenore
Summary: Evy is new to the Xavier Institute, but she is not new to a certain flamecontrolling mutant we all know and love. PyroOC. Once again, read before judging!
1. Prologue

My first X-Men fic. Hope you all like it! It's not a one-shot, but I decided to match it up with a song anyway. It was just very convenient, and I couldn't turn away from it. Song is "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence.

Set a little before X2.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of X-Men... blah, blah, blah. I only own Evy, and a few other things I put in just to make the story run smoothly... blah, blah, blah. But, seriously, whoever thinks I would actually own X-Men and be writing on fanfic needs to be taken out back and have some sense beaten into them. Just sayin'. I also don't own any of the bands I may mention, no matter how much I wish I did.

Prologue

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..._

Evy shifted from one leg to the other, annoyed at how long she had been waiting. The minutes had felt like hours, and, seeing as she had no watch on her, it very well could have been that long since she had gotten off the plane. The airport which she had landed in was a dreary gray that seemed to suck the life out of any unfortunate thing that stayed in or near it for too long, and she was already feeling depressed without some idiotic building making it worse.

Anyone passing by could probably tell her mood just by the way she was dressed. She had chosen dark camo-colored pants, a simple black tank top, and a black sweater with the heartogram on the front, and the band name HIM on the back. Ironically, _Dark Light_ was the CD currently occupying her CD player.

_The second CD, _she bitterly reminded herself. She had already finished Matchbook Romance, and was over halfway through with this one. She figured she would have to put in another one, and started mentally going through her options. Evy practically lived off of her CDs, so she knew them all by heart. She didn't understand everyone's unhealthy obsession with mp3 players, or iPods. She stuck with the trusted silver discs.

After an extremely short, mental argument, Evy decided to give the "Xavier Institute" people twenty more minutes. After that, she would abandon them, hail a cab like everyone around her seemed to be doing, and find someplace to stay. Someplace where no annoying family members or so-called "friends" could find her. It's what she should've done in the first place, when the school was first mentioned. But she stayed. She'd be lying if she said she didn't know why.

Jealously, she wached the people who actually have punctual rides drive off. Ten minutes went by, then fifteen. Finally, her internal clock said enough time had passed. Picking up her red-and-gray bag and throwing it over her shoulder, she was one swift movement away from hailing a cab, when fate decided to screw her plans. Just as she was about to stick out her thumb to hitchike (she couldn't whistle for the life of her), a black car pulled up behind her. She turned to face it, as someone was stepping out of the driver's seat. Soon, Evy was faced with a white haired woman. Despite the color of her hair, she looked only about mid to late twenties, though with plastic surgery nowadays, there was no hope in guessing how old she actually was.

The woman smiled at her, and took a step closer, not bothering to shut the car door.

"Evy Kader, I presume." she said, to which Evy nodded. She had been holding out her hand for a handshake, but Evy was too preoccupied with the thoughts of who this woman was, and how the hell she knew her name.

Seeming to understand her hesitation, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Ororo Monroe. I'm one of your new professors."

"Oh, hello." Evy finally said, trying, and failing, to picture herself addressing anyone by professor.

"Let's just put your suitcase in the trunk, and then I'll introduce you to some of the others." At this, she motioned to the car, in which Evy could see several other people.

Fitting Evy's one and only suitcase in the trunk was easier said than done. It turns out that, since the car was relatively small, most of the space had been given to the back seat, which left very little for the trunk. After nearly having to sit on the trunk to get her overpacked suitacse to fit, Evy walked around to the car door on the side that her "professor" had also motioned to. It would take a lot of practice to get used to that word. Evy rarely addressed anyone, let alone addressed them with respect.

Opening the door, she prepared to get in, but stopped when she saw who was already sitting there.

It was him. _John..._

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

--------------------------------

Okay, forgive me. I know that was really short. Blame it on my weird obsession with turning almost every chapter into a cliffhanger. Because of that, I will be updating extremely soon. Think of this as sort of a prologue (which is why I called it a prologue). Also, I think I subcounsciously wanted to see if people would actually read this before I took attention away from my other story to write this one. If you liked it so far, review! If you didn't, review anyway! But at least let the review have criticism I can actually use, instead of complete story-bashining.

Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!


	2. Chapter 1

Yay! Second chapter! Well, technically, first chapter, but who cares? Thank you to all the kind reviewers who didn't hunt me down and kill me for making the prologue so short, and taking a while to update! This is your reward! I hope you like it.

Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much. And, I agree! Pyro and Evanescence is one of the best combinations in the world!

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it. I openly refuse. Who honestly believes that I own X-Men? Exactly. No one. Because I don't! Otherwise, my name would be all over the movie. I would make sure of that.

Chapter 1

_"Johnny! Wait for me!" Evy called as she ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to her friend. Her efforts seemed futile, as she could stay right behind him, but never pass him. _

_"Well, hurry up, Evelyn!" he had shouted back, emphasizing her full name. _

_The field of wild flowers was in full bloom as the two small figures raced across it. Evy loved the mix of the different shades of red, purple, and yellow. The sight calmed her, so she came as often as she could. Sadly, that meant only coming at night, when she was able to sneak out of the house. _

_Gaining on the boy in front of her, she finally took a leap of faith and slammed into his back legs, forcing him to fall face-first into the ground. Standing up, she towered over him with a grin. _

_"I told you not to call me that." she said, good-naturedly, as she once again took off in the direction of the giant oak tree that they had been racing towards. The little boy also stood up quickly, unfazed and laughing. The fall hadn't affected him since they always played rough. _

_By the time he had reached his destination, Evy was already halfway to the top, climbing as fast as her little limbs could take her. She stopped on the last sturdy branch, and sat facing the field they had just dashed across. This place was so beautiful, kind of like the night sky. She could see why Johnny called it Moon Field, despite the fact they only saw it when the moon was shining on it. She would never leave this fantastic place, no matter how many people tried to force her. _

Evy sat up quickly in bed, breathing hard. Once she gathered her surrounding, and realized that she was in bed, in her room, in the mansion, she relaxed and leaned back onto her headboard. It had been so long since she'd had a dream like that. The last time they had run through the Moon Field had been when she was nine, and John was ten. He had always bragged about being only two months older than her. She smiled slightly at the memory of John always calling her Evelyn, just to piss her off. He had done a lot of things just to piss her off, but it was always forgiven and laughed about later on. The smile faded, and she felt a pang of sadness in her chest.

He hadn't remembered her.

Evy didn't know why she had expected him to. It had been seven years. They both had changed a lot. The last time he saw her, she was a foot and a half shorter, with short, dirty blonde hair. Now, she was more muscular, less height-challenged, with a long, black mane flowing down her back. It was silly to think that she was still recognizable as the same little girl he had raced so long ago. But a part of her still wished for it.

As she started to get out of bed, she noticed the thick vines growing around her bedposts. _That's strange, _she thought as she eyed them. That usually only happened when she had a nightmare, and thick vines only when it was particularly horrible. She figured it was from the emotions and stress she felt during those horrid dreams. Though, she couldn't say that her most recent dream hadn't given her strong emotions.

Sighing, she reached out and touched one of the biggest vines, listening to it creak as it dislodged itself from the wood, and sank back under her bed along with the others. Digging under her bed, she rooted out her shoulderbag, and searched through it until she found a small, red silk bag. Opening it up, she saw the last of the now tiny vines slither back into the seed it came out of. Sealing the bag tightly, Evy slipped it into the pocket of her sweat pants and started to tip-toe across the room. She didn't want to wake any of her room-mates.

The only down-side to having this room was that she had to share it with Rogue and another girl named Kitty. It was a small price to pay, considering the room had a balcony overlooking the garden, and, while she found Rogue's and Kitty's cheerful disposition somewhat annoying, they were becoming friends.

Leaning on the balcony, Evy looked into the garden, and silently wondered why she couldn't sleep. They had stayed up fairly late last night, Evy being kept awake by Rogue and Kitty talking. She didn't mind, though. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually had a normal conversation with someone. She especially loved the look on both of their faces when she revealed her mutation.

Rogue had commented on the deadly nightshade flower that Evy had tucked behind her ear, and wondered if it had something to do with her power. Smirking, Evy took the purple and yellow flower and held it out in front of her. Concentrating hard, she watched as the flower started shaking and then grew until it took up her entire hand, a vine snaking it's way out from underneath and circling up Evy's arm. As quickly as it appeared, the vine vanished and the flower went back to normal size.

"Wow" was the only response she had gotten from Kitty. She hadn't expected much more. Unlike Evy, they were probably used to things like that. It seemed normal to them. Would it be normal to him, too?

God, why did her thoughts always have to go back to him? No matter what she seemed to be doing, her mind always seemed to lead her back to something about him. She had such a weird train of thought, and, no matter how hard she tried, it always seemed to betray her.

Not this time. She would think of something else. She would go back to sleep, not a single thought about him gracing her mind. She would think of how hard the schoolwork was, was she in any good classes, would she actually go, or would she just ditch them all. Anything to stop him from keeping her awake.

It was a pitiful garden. Evy noticed that immediately. None of the right plants were growing, and, while the trees were okay, the grass under them seemed to be on their last month of life. She could fix that. She made a mental note to work on that tomorrow.

Quietly sneaking back to her bed, thankfully she had the closest one to the balcony, she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come easily.

No matter how hard she tried, how relentlessly she fought, only one thing was on her mind as she drifted off.

He hadn't remembered her.

Okay, once again, sorry! I know it's short, but I just realized how nerve-wracking it is to be working on two stories. I promise the nxt chapter will be longer! I'm not real sure about this chapter, so tell me if it's okay or not. I am willing to take it down and work on it some more if it turns out to be that bad. Be kind! Review!


End file.
